


Protrite Yego.

by NaraDreamland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraDreamland/pseuds/NaraDreamland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruslan Nikolaev had been part of the X-Men family for many years, even before Charles lost his ability to walk. He fought with them to stop Apocalypse, and then suddenly disappears a few months later.<br/>To the surprise of the people he's been away from for four years, Ruslan had become a government puppet, unknown that he is a mutant. When the X-Men go to rescue him, They're all shocked to hear the words escape the president's mouth as the secret service takes Ruslan away from the mutants.<br/>"Protrite Yego." Translation, Wipe Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odin: We Don't Believe What's On TV

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak fluent Russian so the translations might be rough. Please correct me if anything is out of place!

It's been four years.

Four years since anyone had ever heard something from the boy with Agrokinesis. Four years since anyone has even heard the angry voice of Hank McCoy call out the five syllable Russian name. Four years since anyone has heard the name Ruslan Nikolaev.

Ruslan had gone missing mysteriously missing one day during a solo mission. He had reported that he was on his way back, and when he didn't respond to the worried texts, they called him. The number was out of service. No one knew how Ruslan could've just, disappeared like that so suddenly. They searched for him for two years, even checking if he was now associated with TRASK. After two years, three months and several days, everyone had no leads. He was not in the circus, the illegal mutant fighting group, anywhere. The boy had either blown himself, or been blown off the grid by someone else.

Suddenly, on a cold Tuesday morning, a familiar face appeared on the television. The person to recognize it was Erik, who ran through the mansion to find Charles. When the students saw Erik running through the halls with a slow, wheelchair bound professor trailing behind him, they knew something was up. Many followed into the main room with the television, watching as Erik played the news story.

There he was. The tall, muscular, bright eyed Russian man stood, waving with a smile on his face. He stood beside none other than the President of the United States. The whole population of mutants watching let out a gasp. There was no way, after four years, the missing mutant was along side Ronald Reagan. There was just, no way. Ruslan never had an interest in American politics. He wasn't one to be in that type of scene. They all thought that he might've been a guest of honor or something, until they said who he was.

_Pavel Nikolaev, Secretary of State._

It sounded way to surreal for that to be what Ruslan had become. The thing was that, they used his middle name as his first name. Instead of Ruslan Pavel Nikolaev, it was Pavel Ruslan Nikolaev. Whoever renamed him wasn't very creative with names, but it was good enough to not have Ruslan pop up on the radar for mutants again. At least, until they showed his face on the television.

"We have to find him." Erik spoke, turning to Charles. Charles shook his head. "We're not going after him so quickly, Erik. Don't let your impulse control your actions for once." Hank, who stood beside Charles, nodded. "Going this quickly could lead to something serious happening. We don't know why he's there." Erik stood. "Then we have to find out."


	2. Dva: Wiped

"Где мальчик?" (Where is the boy?) A voice entered the room, heavy footsteps following the words spoken in Russian tongue. "Там, где он должен быть." (Where he needs to be.) Another voice came in, watching as the man walking loosened his tie. "Будьте более описательный, доктор." (Be more descriptive, doctor.) The man spoke with a stern tone. The 'doctor' nodded. "Он вытираясь прямо сейчас, сэр. Он начинал действовать из линии снова." (He's being wiped right now, sir. He was starting to act out of line again.) The 'doctor' informed the man. The man nodded. "Мы могли бы быть очень осторожным теперь, что его лицо было показано в прямом эфире. Они могли бы вернуться за ним, и мы не нуждаемся в том, что у нас доктор Демьян?" (We might have to be extra cautious now that his face has been shown on live television. They might come back after him, and we do not need that, Do we doctor Demyan?) Dr. Demyan nodded. The two were silent for a while, listening to the faint screams coming from the door behind them.

Beyond that door, was Ruslan and a few of Dr. Demyan's minions; for lack of a better word. Ruslan had tears streaming down his face as they figuratively picked apart his brain once again. They were once again removing the memory of the man in the wheelchair and his friend with the metal helmet. He had called out the name Charles in his sleep, and then soon started retaliating against everyone. It seemed that just now did this man named Charles become a problem for them. They of course could not ask who he was, afraid Ruslan would remember who he was and hold a one-man riot. Which is something they knew for sure Ruslan could do, and win.

They had trained Ruslan beyond his original skill level. He could probably crush a man's skull in one hand (that is, if his hands were big enough) with the amount of strength he had. He was quick on his feet, and his was rather flexible. The boy could do five backflips in a row, twice as many cartwheels, and could take down their best officer in under a minute in the ring. The biggest thing that they were afraid of, was him revolting.

The two men continued to talk as above them, the world went on as if they didn't have a killing machine directly under the White House.


End file.
